The Walking Dead: Not Cut Out For This World
by DINOLUC501
Summary: Juan Martinez was an ordinary man who was just living his life. Now that the dead live again, can Juan and his best friend Cole survive?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Plans

Juan Martinez drives with his buddy Cole Dunn down their neighborhood street. Juan had just come back from a somewhat slow day at the local diner. He is mostly in charge of washing dishes and organizing stock. The past few days had been getting slower and slower. With all the riots and the flue bug going around, fewer and fewer customers and even staff have been showing up. Cole had been waiting for his buddy of eight years at his house when he got home and the two decided to head out to the nearby bar and grill for something to eat. The two were five years out of college. They got to know each other through the carpentry course they both took in college. Both had been hired by a carpenter looking for some extra hands to help out. Juan stayed for four years, but left after his girlfriend Tia got pregnant to work full time at her father's diner to help provide for their child. Juan's Daughter is his pride and joy. Tia named her Xena. You can tell she's a fan of the warrior princess.

"Hey Cole, do jou think we should go see if Tito wants to tag along?" Juan asks. Tito was Juan's younger brother. "I don't know bro. You think you'll be able to pay for the rent after you see the bill?" Cole answers in his thick Texan accent. This was obviously a jab at the fact that Tito was about three'ish hundred pounds and has quiet the appetite. "Hey, I know he can eat a lot, but I saved up money for this occasion." "What occasion?" "Tomorrows Tito's birthday. I thought I'd take him out to dinner or something and this is the best chance I got." "So long your paying, I'm in." With that they turned down the next street to go pick up Tito.

 **Hey guys, this is the first part of short story I'll be working on every now and then. There will be more chapters to come, but not many more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bro's High on Something

Juan and Cole arrived at Tito's house and walked up to the door. There was something off about the neighborhood. it was normally very busy with traffic and the neighbors making a racket, but today was surprisingly calm and quiet. Juan knocked on Tito's door. They waited for a few moments. Nothing. He knocked again. "Tito, open up. Come on bro, it's me Juan." He called though the door. There was still no answer. "Maybe he's not home." Cole said. Juan tried the door knob. The door was unlocked. "Something's not right here. Tito would have locked the door if he left. He's here." The two step inside and look around. All the lights were on inside. It wasn't like Tito to leave them on at this time of day. As they passed the living room, Cole spotted someone lying on the couch. It wasn't Tito though. It was his buddy Marco. Juan walked over to him. "Marco, Marco, have jou seen Tito?" Marco laughed a bit. "Juan, how's it going man. Jou really missed out last night. It was a blast." "What are jou talking about? Where's Tito?" "Tito bought like five grams last night and we used the last of it up at like six this morning. He went outside for some fresh air after the sun came up. He might still be out there." "Wait Tito's smoking again?" Marco laughed. "He never stopped man." He kept laughing. He was obviously still high. Juan marched out to the back yard followed by Cole.

There was no sign of Tito anywhere in the yard. "Tito! Tito answer me bro! Where can he be?" Juan circled the yard looking for him. Cole stood by the door waiting. He heard something behind him. He turned to see Tito walking over to him. "Hey man, we've been looking for you. You don't look to good. Juan, he's over here." Cole felt a sharp pain in his bicep. He pushed at the cause of the pain. Tito was biting his arm. "Hey man, what are you doing!" Juan came up and pulled Tito off of Cole and pushed him back. Tito ripped a bit of Coles skin along with him as he fell over onto his back. "Tito! What are you doing!" He growled and moaned at the two, unable to get back to his feet. "Man, he's hyped on something alright. That's not really how you act if your high on weed though. He must taken something else as well." Juan felt a slight pain on his wrist. He looked down and saw a impression of a few teeth marks. "Jeez Tito, calm down. You nearly took a chunk out of me." "Yeah, but he ripped a bit off me." "Jesus, that looks pretty bad. Stay here and watch him. My going to ask Marco what happened and then I'll bring jou to the hospital." Juan ran back inside and left Cole to watch Tito.


End file.
